Battle Pages/Ruby's Party vs. Cordovin
"Ruby's Party vs. Cordovin" is a battle that occurred across the episodes "The Lady in the Shoe" and "Seeing Red". Preceding Events With Caroline Cordovin refusing to allow any other ships to leave to Atlas, Jaune Arc determines that the only way Team RWBY, Team JNR, Qrow Branwen, Oscar Pine and Maria Calavera can get to the Kingdom is by stealing a military airship. To accomplish this, Weiss Schnee pretends to change her mind about going to Atlas alone, smuggling Maria onto the airship in her suitcase. After the Manta ship leaves the range of the base's radar, Weiss and Maria defeat and throw the pilots off and steer the ship to a cliffside where the rest of the group is waiting. While they are doing this, Blake Belladonna was supposed to sabotage the base radar at the Argus relay tower. However, she is intercepted by Adam Taurus, who attacked her as soon as she went off alone. Because the radar is still functioning, the Argus base notices the airship returning, and Maria's attempt to bluff them fails as they do not have elderly women for pilots. When Cordovin demands Maria surrender, the former Grimm Reaper taunts her by noisily eating cashews. Enraged by this perceived disrespect of her authority, Cordovin activates a Colossus typically used to fight large Grimm and chases after the airship. With Yang Xiao Long off helping Blake fight Adam, the rest of the team are forced to take on Cordovin themselves. The Fight Image Gallery V6 11 00001.png V6 11 00002.png V6 11 00003.png V6 11 00004.png V6 11 00005.png V6 11 00006.png V6 11 00007.png V6 11 00008.png V6 11 00012.png V6 11 00013.png V6 11 00014.png V6 11 00015.png V6 11 00016.png V6 11 00019.png V6 11 00020.png V6 11 00021.png V6 11 00022.png V6 11 00023.png V6 11 00024.png V6 11 00025.png V6 11 00026.png V6 11 00027.png V6 11 00029.png V6 11 00032.png V6 11 00033.png V6 11 00035.png V6 11 00036.png V6 11 00037.png V6 11 00038.png V6 11 00039.png V6 11 00040.png V6 11 00041.png V6 11 00042.png V6 11 00043.png V6 11 00044.png V6 11 00045.png V6 11 00046.png V6 11 00047.png V6 11 00048.png V6 11 00051.png V6 11 00052.png V6 11 00053.png V6 11 00054.png V6 11 00055.png V6 11 00056.png V6 11 00060.png V6 11 00061.png V6 12 00002.png V6 12 00003.png V6 12 00004.png V6 12 00006.png V6 12 00007.png V6 12 00008.png V6 12 00011.png V6 12 00012.png V6 12 00013.png V6 12 00014.png V6 12 00015.png V6 12 00016.png V6 12 00017.png V6 12 00018.png V6 12 00019.png V6 12 00020.png V6 12 00021.png V6 12 00022.png V6 12 00023.png V6 12 00024.png V6 12 00025.png V6 12 00026.png V6 12 00027.png V6 12 00028.png V6 12 00029.png V6 12 00030.png V6 12 00031.png V6 12 00032.png V6 12 00033.png V6 12 00034.png V6 12 00035.png V6 12 00036.png V6 12 00037.png V6 12 00038.png V6 12 00039.png V6 12 00040.png V6 12 00041.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 6